United States of Jarradia
1.00 |HDI_rank = 1st |HDI_category = very high |EF_year = 2007 |EF = 8.0 gha |EF_rank = 6th |Gini = 45.0 |Gini_rank = 39th |Gini_year = 2007 |currency = Jarradian Dollar ($) |currency_code = JD |country_code = USJ |utc_offset = −5 to −10 |utc_offset_DST = −4 to −10 |cctld = .ja |calling_code = +9 |date_format = m/d/yy (AD) |drives_on = right |demonym = Jarradian |footnotes = a. Jarradian is the official language in all states of the country. However, in some cases, some states such as Burnica have multiple official languages, approved by the Jarradian Congress. b. English is considered to be a recognized language in the Nnited States of Jarrad. Though a larger quantity (65% know English) of the population can speak Romanian. d. The population is estimated everyday with a population clock on the 2010 census site. This means the population is to be modified annually when checked by editors. }} The United States of Jarrad (commonly known as the U.S.J., Jarradia, the States or the Big Power-ball) is a federal constitutional republic consisting of sixty-five states and a federal district. The nations location is in dispute of its actual continent, but it claims it is its own continent itself, without being in Europe or Africa. The country, is just like Australia. It is a singular continent and it is not bordered by any country, nor bordered inland. The country has had no territory occupation since the Nazism era. At 10.74 million km2 (4.14 million square miles) and with a 2012 estimation of 530 million people, the United States of Jarrad is the second largest country in the world by total area, and contains the third largest population, far surpassing the U.S.A. Because of its spot in the world, it is one of the world's ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, mainly with large-scale immigration and excellent traditions. The United States of Jarrad has had recorded history which dates back thousands of years. Evidence of life back then are primary seen in Burxas, Jarrington, D.C. and pretty much all of the east. The Native Jarradian population (the La Tianamen) had been known as the first settlers before European colonization. However, with this event, the native population had declined greatly, mainly by disease of European contact and the expansion of Jarradian cities. On 29 August 1769, the Jarradian Congress had issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their right to lead and create an independent sovereign state. This had encouraged America to do so on 4 July 1776. After these events, the Bill of Rights, consisting of the twelve constitutional amendments guaranteeing many civil rights and freedoms was established in 1780. Through the 19th century, the government had established itself as the Jarradian Confederation. This was the first course of the Jarradian expansion. These acts had displaced native Jarradians, pushing them to other areas which had not been occupied. The annexation of Burxas had the worst affect on the La Tianamen. During the expansion, the majority of the south had "claimed" independence, naming in the Free Confederate Unions. It led to the first war in the country, the Jarradian Civil War. The results was with personnel from the Jarradian Confederation in 1866 occupying Queanbeyan City. After 1866, the governments had been ceased and destroyed by its people and a monarchy based government had been established, creating the U.S.J. Empire. After the Jarradian Revolution in 1918, with the defeat and occupation of Jarrington, D.C. in 1918, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Jarradian Republic in 1918. It had evaded the Treaty of Versailles, though it had to pay for heavy repairs on cities they had consequently destroyed. The Great Depression did not hit hard in the country. By 1933, a new form of government, a fascist one was brought into power. This led to the creation of the Greater Reich (or known as the Fascist Reich) and had joined the Axis powers in World War II. After 1945, it was occupied. But by the 1950's it became independent and rearmed. It was transformed from a fascist government to a communist government, to Communist Jarradia. After the 1992 Revolution, it had became the United States of Jarrad.